vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon
FBI Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logo * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Previews * Disney's Sing Along Songs * Gargoyles * Disney's Favorite Stories Timon and Pumbaa Bumpers * There's Great Fun Coming Your Way with Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Adventures. Look for All Three Volumes: "Hangin' with Baby", "Grub's On!" and "True Guts". Disney Bumpers * Feature Program Opening Titles * Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures: Grub's On! * "The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa" Episodes Titles * "Saskatchewan Catch" * "French Fried" * "Big Top Breakfast" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "Saskatchewan Catch" ** Produced & Directed by: Rob LaDuca ** Story Editor: Roberts Gannaway ** Written by: Darrel Campbell ** Storyboard by: Phil Weinstein * "French Fried" ** Produced & Directed by: Tony Craig & Roberts Gannaway ** Story Editor: Roberts Gannaway ** Written by: Kevin Campbell ** Storyboard by: Ken Harsha * "Big Top Breakfast" ** Produced & Directed by: Jeff De Grandas ** Story Editor: Roberts Gannaway ** Written by: Trey Callaway & Nancy Neufeld ** Storyboard by: Ryan Anthony * Associate Producer: Michelle Pappalardo-Robinson * With the Voice Talents of: Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Quinton Flynn, Rob Paulsen, Ernie Sabella, April Winchell * Voice Casting & Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason * Animation Directors: Daniel De La Vega, Eddy Houchins, John Kimball * Timing Directors: Daniel De La Vega, John Kimball, Kevin Petrilak * Character Design: Dana Landsberg, Michael Milo, Kexx Singleton, Kenny Thompkins * Key Layout Design: John Koch, Jim Schlenker, Colette Van Mierlo, Cliff Voorhees * Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick * Key Background Stylists: Stephen Lee, Donna Prince, Sy Thomas * Color Key Stylists: Suzette Darling, Robin Draper Koblin, Jill Stirdivant * Animation Layout: Charlie Bean, Shavonne Cherry, Mark Christiansen, David Fassett, David Fulp, Garrett Ho, Perry Kiefer, Robert Logan, Greg Peters, Leonardo Pinero, Joe Suggs, Amber Tornquist, Brad Vandergrift, Deke Wightman, Carey Yost * Production Manager: Michelle Schlicht-Pniewski * Storyboard Revisions: Craig Kemplin, Cynthia Petrovic, Louis Tate * Continuity Coordinators: Barbara Donatelli, Jim Finch * Talent Coordinator: Julier Morgavi * Music by: Stephen James Taylor * Main Title Theme "Hakuna Mata" * Music by: Elton John * Lyrics by: Tim Rice * Theme Arranged and Produced by: Randy Petersen * Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Animation Director: Jack Yen * Layout Director: Steve Chen * Head of Background: Henry Lee * Head of Camera: Fonzie Lin * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty Ltd. * Animation Director: Steven Trenbirth * Assistant Directors: Janey Dunn, Di Rudder, Mickie Cassidy, Manuk Chang * Animators: Andrew Collins, Mike Stapleton, Andrew Brooks, Dwayne Labbe, Morris Lee, Walter Micati, Lily Dell, Ty Bosco, Manny Banados, Alexs Stadermann, Nilo Santillan, Lianne Hughes, Dave MacDougall, Kristina Reay, Leesa Tynan, Rizaldy Valencia, Dick Dunn, Marek Kochout, Paul Newell, Ariel Ferari, Steven Taylo, Warwick Gilbert, Mac Monks, Ian White, Paul McAdam, Kathie O'Rourke, Troy Saliba, Adam Murphy, Stephen Grant, Simon Brown, Randy Glusac, Bernard Derriman, Gariden Cooke * Layout Supervisors: Alex Nicholas, John Hill * Layout Artists: Yosh Barry, Kevin Wotton, David Skinner, Nick Pill, Kelly Baigent, Margaret Parkes, Abeth Dela Cruz * Background Supervisor: Beverley McNamara * Background Artists: Barry Dean, Paul Pattie, Ken Wright, Felice Ferrer, Jerry Liew, Helen Steele, George Humphreu, Milana Borkert * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Robyn Drayton, Christine O'Connor, Jerry North, Liz Lane * Production Manager: Terry Smith * Production Management: Dan Forster, Fernando Letteri, Robert Letteri, Mark Evans, Elias Macute, Jose Barreiros, Gary Page, Amanda Allen, Matt Jones * Animation Production by: Toon City, Inc. * Unit Director: Colin Baker * Unit Coordinator: Louie Jhocson * Layout Artists: Jun Aoanan III, Joseph Garicia, Dave Gonzales, Ross Dela Vega, Mel Padolina * Layout Animation Supervisor: Romeo Garcia * Animation: Allan Abelardo, Fermind Castalan, Dane Clemente, Jerome Co, Joselito Cruz, Akiblas Flores, Romeo Garcia, Gino Gozo, Don Juan, Charlie Lee, Robert Ocon, Apollo Soriano, Teofilo Reynon, Arnold Taroy, Nelson Udaundo, Nowell VIllano * Special Effects: Tobee Barretto * Backgrounds: Bobby Angeles, Valerio Bituya, Ferdinand Capistrano, Darwin Camero, Bobby Lopez, Ramonchito Talens * Clean-Up Supervisor: Melba Besa * Inbetween Supervisor: Norman Baculi * Camera Supervisor: Frank Aguila * Additional Production Facility: Moving Images International, Inc. * Supervising Film Editor: Susan Edmunson * Film Editor: Elen Orson * Assistant Film Editors: Jennifer Harrison, John Royer * Pre-Production Film Editor: Monte Bramer * Post Production Supervisor: Nancy Blair * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: Mark Von Der Heide * Track Reading: Skip Craig * Supervising Sound Editor: William B. Griggs * Sound Effects Editors: Peggu McAffee, Kenneth D. Young, Bill Kean * Dialogue Editors: Gary Friedman, Jenifer Mertens, Darleen Stoker * Re-recording Mixers; Allen L Stone, Michael E. Jiron * Recordists: Lori Thomas, Bill Olson * Supervising Music Editor: Brian F. Mars * Production Assistants: Deidre Brenner, John I. Carrillo, Michael Gracey, Yolanda Valez-Saylor * Graphic Design: Dedee Uchiyamada * Script Coordinators: Connie Gombert, Leona Jernigan * Art Coordinator: Melissa Kuhn * Administrative Coordinator: Johanne Beaudoin * Script Supervisor: Anita Lish * Story Consultant: Nanci Schwartz * Assistant Production Supervisor: Steve Werner * Post Production Coordinator: Keith Yeager * Post Production Assistant: Andrew Sorcini * Script Coordinator: Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA® * ©1995 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Category:VHS Category:1996 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures Category:1990s